Episode 6188 (19th December 2005)
Plot Audrey spells out to Rosie that she's underage and what she's doing with Craig is illegal. David's furious to find Phil moving in. He doesn't believe his flat is flooded and resolves to go and check it out. Sophie wants a Blossom booster bra for Christmas. Rosie takes the mickey. Eric Talford tries to persuade Carol to have Christmas dinner with him in a posh hotel but she insists she wants to spend Christmas with Jamie. Dev's annoyed that Amber's been telling everyone he's her dad. Whilst getting her hair done Sally tells Audrey what a great relationship she has with Rosie and Sophie and how they tell her everything. Audrey keeps her counsel. Gail's shocked when the police bring David home having caught him trying to get into Phil's flat. Gail forgives him but Phil thinks she's too soft with David. Carol arrives home to find Frankie and Jamie sharing a joke on the sofa. She feels left out and jealous. Amber can't understand Sunita's animosity towards her until he explains that Sunita thought their babies were his only children. Eileen's upset that Todd's not coming for Christmas. She blames Jason and Sarah. When Carol sees Frankie and Jamie in the Rovers, her twisted mind starts to read too much into their relationship. She tells Eric she will spend Christmas with him after all. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Phil Nail - Clive Russell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Amy Barlow - Madison Hampson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carol Baldwin - Lynne Pearson *Eric - Tony Slattery *Police Officer - Adam Waddington Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of the character of Tracy Barlow although this number had been shared by four actors: Christabel Finch (242 episodes), Holly Chamarette (71 episodes), Dawn Acton (286 episodes) and Kate Ford (401 episodes). *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is brought home by the police for trying to break in to Phil's flat; Rosie is terrified that Sally will find out what's been going on between her and Craig, Carol receives an invite from Eric; and Amber returns to the Street, telling everyone Dev is her father. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,570,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2005 episodes